five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Factory Shift
Five Nights at Freddy's: Factory Shift is the eighth entry in the Five Nights at Freddy's series (not counting FNaF World, FNaF World 2 and TNwTatG) and a return to the 'norm', featuring the Freddy Fazbear originals once again along with some new characters in the mix too. Plot Steam Summary Join us. We still have to find him. Your company has tasked you to stay five nights at an abandoned factory, used to be home to creating some of children's grandest memories and figures, for the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But, there's a lot to fear in the dark. I will fulfill that promise. Actual Game The game takes place in an abandoned Factory called "Fazbear Factory", where it's your task to make sure all the animatronics are in check. However, the animatronics are restless and attempt to kill you in the night. After Night 5, Discarded Fredbear walked around the factory before being encountered by an unknown figure (with purple text) who asks for help. Discarded Fredbear accepts. After every night, you unlock a new datalog. These datalogs tell a story of a Freddy Fazbear's of 1985, and the animatronics that worked at this Pizzeria were scrapped and moved to the Fazbear Factory. The only exception to this is JJ, who's origin is unknown. Locations Cameras *Boxing Area - CAM 01 *Animatronic Storage - CAM 02 *Hazardous Area - CAM 03 *West Hall - CAM 04 *East Hall - CAM 05 *Central Hall - CAM 06 *Supplies - CAM 07 *Parts & Props - CAM 08 *Exit 1 - CAM 09 *Exit 2 - CAM 0A Mechanics Conveyer Belts In some cameras (CAM 01, CAM 03, CAM 06 and CAM 08), there are conveyor belts that can be activated to create noise and lure certain animatronics. These animatronics include: *Discarded Bonnie *Discarded Chica *Trickster Pig *JJ You can only run one conveyor belt at a time. Taser You're equipped with a taser (use CTRL to use). This can be used to stun animatronics, temporarily turning out the lights, and make them go back to their starting positions. You only get a small window to do this once they enter your room. It only works on: *Discarded Freddy (3 seconds to react) *Discarded Foxy (1 second) *Discarded Fredbear (2 seconds) *Sharp the Wolf (3 seconds) *JJ Using the taser deactivates the conveyor belts currently running, which you'll have to activate again. On any time where Fredbear is active, your taser succumbs to old age and starts to jam. You must tase twice to get it working again for another 10 tases. Animatronics Nights Tutorial Tutorial is technically the first night of the game. It's mostly a tutorial as no animatronics will attack you this night, with a phone call. "If you're a member of staff at Fazbear's Factory listening, you've officially been placed as the nightswatch over this establishment. This is because we fear our animatronics might be under risk of damage or theft. You've been issued with a company camera, to watch over everything. And a taser, just incase anything pops out at you. You can activate the conveyer belts by the camera just incase you need to make some noise. Might distract and lure certain people. This'll be our only tape, thank you." Nights 1-6 Custom Night Custom Night returns and you can customise all the animatronics' A.I.. However, Fredbear's A.I. instead gets customised by time of appearance. If set to 12AM, he'll be the only animatronic. If set to 6AM, he'll never appear at all. Presets Night Minigames Every night ends with a minigame to play. It takes place in a pizzeria with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Sharp and Trick. Night 1 starts with you walking around as Freddy during the day. You have to go to the kitchen and collect pizzas to place on the table for kids. If you take a detour to the 'Backstage', you'll find Golden Freddy laying there lifeless. Touching him will wield in the message: "He's been out of commission for days. I feel sorry for the old sod." Night 2 starts with Chica walking about with her cupcake. She has to walk to kids and entertain them, turning their sad faces to happy faces. Going to the backstage now has the door shut, so you can't enter, but there's a sad kid infront of the door that you can't interact with. Making all the kids happy will end the minigame Night 3 starts with Bonnie allowed to roam freely. Kids will now say certain phrases. Mostly resulting in "I really enjoy this show!" But one kid mentions "The Pirate's Cove is making rustling noises. Walking over to the newly unlocked Pirate's Cove shows Foxy, Sharp and Trick. Walking up to the twitching animatronics causes the game to glitch and end. Night 4 starts with Foxy on Pirate's Cove. Sharp and Trick are gone. You're free to roam around, but there's nothing to see. The location seems more run down now. Soon, two men chase after you and catch you. You're left with a final screen of a minigame version of the Hazardous Area. Night 5 starts with Golden Freddy in the factory, in the Exit 1. You can roam around, inspecting all the animatronics. Eventually Golden Freddy will leave through Exit 2. He's faced with a black screen before being confronted by two purple eyes. "B-brother... i-is that you..?" "..." "I-if it is... I just have to say... I'm sorry... but now I need your help..." "...don't worry. It's me." Datalogs :See Five Nights at Freddy's: Factory Shift/Datalogs Datalogs are unlockables slowly collected over time playing the nights. They detail the story of a Freddy Fazbear's of 1985. Shop The shop allows you to buy many stuff for your Office, or stuff for the Extras menu. Extras The Extras menu returns in Factory Shift. It works identically to how it does in the previous three games with some additions. Animatronics Most of the animatronics only appear once beating the night they appear on. The only exception to this rule is Fixed Sharp and Trick, who have to be bought off the shop. *Discarded Freddy *Discarded Bonnie *Discarded Chica *Discarded Foxy *Sharp the Wolf *Fixed Sharp the Wolf (if bought) *Trickster Pig *Fixed Trickster Pig (if bought) *JJ *Discarded Fredbear Jumpscares The same rules apply from Animatronics. *Discarded Freddy *Discarded Bonnie *Discarded Chica *Discarded Foxy *Sharp the Wolf *Trickster Pig *Discarded Fredbear Minigames You're free to select all the Night Minigames from this menu. Cheats & Challenges There are several cheats and challenges, some that need to be bought. *Fast Nights **Makes nights faster. *Slow Nights **Makes nights slower. *Passive Animatronics (if bought) **Makes the animatronics less active. *Aggressive Animatronics (if bought) **Makes the animatronics more active. *Factory Map (if bought) **Grants a map of the factory. *Lights Out (if bought) **Turns the office pitch-black, giving no sight other than the cameras which are bright for a second before fading out. *Danger Indicator (if bought) **Gives you an indicator when an animatronic is near. *Silent Mode (if bought) **Makes animatronics silent. Trivia *This game was originally planned to be a part of the Fredbear Legacy series. It was decided against because we wanted to stick to a regular FNaF style. *JJ was a late addition, considered to be scrapped but then was added back in for balancing purposes. *Originally more animatronics were going to appear as Extras for a non-canon night. This was decided against but could be planned for DLC. *Metal Freddy was considered for this game but was decided against as this game isn't really a joke game. **However, he appears as a purchasable plushie. *Trickster Pig was based on the Pig mask from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Pigpatch from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Category:Games